1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer which can automatically apply resources distributed through a network on a desired application occasion, and a computer readable recording medium on which a program which realizes the computer is recorded.
In a computer, when version-up for a firmware is to be performed, an installed firmware must be updated into the firmware whose version-up has been performed. It is desirable that a technique which makes it possible to automatically update a firmware be constructed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, when a firmware to be used in a computer is subjected to version-up, a service person goes to a user's house with a CD-ROM or the like on which the firmware whose version-up has been performed and a program used which exchanges firmwares are recorded, and manually exchanges the version-up firmware with an old firmware to perform a version-up operation. On the other hand, with the spreading of Web servers, a user browses a list of software provided by a maker, selects a software to be downloaded from the list, and downloads and installs the new software from a Web server. Also, in this case, ultimately, a method that a software is manually downloaded and installed by a user is used. As in the conventional technique, when resources such as firmwares are input to computers with manual operations of service persons or users, the resources to be input to the computers cannot be rapidly input. More specifically, unless service persons or users perform operations, resources which have been subjected to version-up cannot be input to computers. For this reason, the resources to be input cannot be rapidly input to the computers. When a certain computer detects an abnormality in a resource such as a program, a maker will perform version-up of the resource in accordance with the abnormality. However, the operation of detecting the abnormality of the resource is not always performed in another computer. For this reason, many users do not know that the resource must be exchanged.